


Where U Are

by beckysue_bonner



Category: SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Adult Language, Explicit Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Health Concerns, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Relationship Talk, SULLYVANDY, implied sex, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: Andy and Robert at home, discussing an issue that affectsthem both (his health)
Relationships: Robert Sullivan/Andrea Herrera, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. I want to Be There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into Sullivan's

Andrea Herrera moves her things from the home she shares with Maya and Travis (and now,  
apparently, JACK), little by little, to the one she now shares with Robert Sullivan. All that's left is  
her bedroom furniture, which Trav and Grant, (and Dean) have already agreed to bring in a few days.  
By spending so much time with Sully, she sees first-hand the difficulty in just MOVING ABOUT that he  
has, which he hides very well at the 19 (SHE'D never had a clue about his spine issues)...

"I have a BONE to pick with you, Captain," she announces as soon as he comes in. "ONE QUESTION:  
why didn't you tell me about your back issues? At least half the time I'm on TOP, and even if I am the  
quote unquote _lightest_ person in the station, that is a LOT of stress on your spine. SAY  
SOMETHING, so that I don't add to the problem."

In an attempt to add some levity, Sully says, "You didn't say please."

Herrera can't quite suppress the smile that threatens to break out onto her face. "PLEASE."

"And I will do as you ask. I didn't say anything because that's the easiest position for you to cum in."

"That's just like you-thinking of me ahead of yourself. That's probably why I love you so." She considers  
her statement, then says, "That's exactly why."

My back feels pretty good, actually...pretty...pretty...PRETTY GOOD."

He follows that statement with one of his winning smiles.

This gets Andy's attention. "AH...SI?" She slinks her way over to him, hip-bumps him on the way to the bedroom.


	2. Can I PROTECT YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's 1st therapy session. It's a little rocky.

"May I see the appointment slip for physical therapy, please? "

"It's at 1315. I told you."

"I know. I want you to GO to it. It's the only way for you to get better." When he doesn't comment, she  
adds "PT, Robert."

"I heard you." He seems grumpy.

"I'm going with you. 1315?"

"Yeah."

On the drive over, he doesn't have much to say, and she lets him have his space. Once there, he performs  
the required therapy, again without much comment. His therapist, Nataly Moreno, is a 32 year Latina beauty with a  
great shape and friendly, joking disposition. A tiny worm of _celos_ (jealousy) worms its way into the back  
Herrera's brain. Though even her jovial banter and encouragement doesn't bring Sullivan out of his cloudy mood.

The atmosphere on the ride home is the same as previously. Andy pushes down her feelings about Sully's  
therapist and breaks the silence. "Please understand that I'm only pushing the PT issue because I care so deeply...so  
deeply, about you, and I'm WORRIED sick, and I...she turns away and faces the passenger window.

"LO SIENTO. Perdoname." (I'M SORRY. FORGIVE ME). He says it sincerely.

"Solo quiero cuidarte, y que te cuidas". (I only want to take care of you, and for you to take care of yourself).

"Entiendo".


	3. Is Where I WANT TO BE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Andy and Robert

In bed one night, after sex and a joint shower, Andrea Herrera lies in bed with Robert Sullivan, watching tv (their  
usual custom until they fall asleep.) She wants to tell him something first something she can't hold inside any longer...  
she makes sure that he's awake and listening before she begins.

"Robert..for me, this is very VERY REAL. The connection that we had...I know that we both felt it. The COMMON-  
ALITY of our experiences: that we've both experienced deep loss. The PHYSICAL spark-I've never felt that before.  
Not in my adult life. I felt myself...DRAWN to you. Spiritually, as well as organically. I remember saying to myself  
_I have to HAVE him_ ...one hundred percent true. Te lo juro" (I promise you.)

He listens intently, nodding every so often to let her know she has his full attention.

"I'm MOUTHY. And I jump to conclusions far too quickly. I get angry-I'm at 100 in the blink of an eye. I  
talk when I should listen. I'm SELFISH...but less so since meeting you-THANK YOU for that...I thank you, and so does  
pretty one EVERYONE. Of all of my many faults, YOU put up with ALL OF THEM. You said that we complete each  
other, and I think that you are right about that. I'll try to do my part to keep completing you. I love that you protect me,  
and trust me, and are hopeful of me. You believe in Andrea Herrera. And that's one of the reasons that I'm so in love  
with you. To me, you represent...PERMANENCE. And I need that. I want to grow up for you. I never did before."

"I hear that. And what you said makes me very happy. Robert Frost once said "'We love the things we love for  
what they are'. You wouldn't be ANDY if you weren't all of those you mentioned. Many of those things piss me off,  
and many of them end up fucking you up...and I want you to grow up-you'll have to, once I put a baby in you."

"Yo-You..." (she pauses to gasp for breath).."you want to put a baby in me?"

"I do."

"I ran for the hills when Jack wanted me to settle down with him...I didn't love him...but I don't want to run  
from you."

"So that's a YES?"

"YES! YES! YES!"


	4. DOIN IT GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT SEX
> 
> THE RIPLEY'S ARE TRYING TO HAVE A BABY

Victoria Hughes groans her pleasure, loudly and with plenty of feeling: "Oooof! You're BALLS DEEP,  
aren't ya!?"

Lucas keeps his eyes open, drinking in her firm, bouncing breasts, tight abs, full, luxurious hips, and  
some of the shapeliest thighs and legs he's ever seen. Vic doesn't miss his lustful gaze; she is just as  
enamored of his deeply muscled arms and chest, tight, ridged stomach, and beautiful, beautiful male member.

LLCOOL J blares from the stereo (DOIN' IT WELL)©:

Doing it and doing it and doing it well  
Doing it and doing it and doing it well  
Doing it and doing it and doing it well  
Now's my chance to hit you off daddy I'm grown  
From the back, from the side  
Right, I'm in the zone  
One of a kind when it's time to do mine...

The Chief erupts into his wife, firing shot after shot into her, continuing to ply her receptive interior even as they ride  
through the after-shocks of their orgasm together. Even when his organ loses some of its rigidity, he doesn't cease  
his penetrative efforts. In order to keep him inside, to milk him for every last drop of his cum, Vic wraps her arms  
about his wide shoulders, and her thighs tightly about his waist. The whole time, Victoria's hand is busy on her un-  
sheathed clit, frantically fanning her fingers across it. He rolls off of her finally, a sweaty, heaving mass.  
The fingers of her free hand, clasped within his, don't release their death grip while the remaining tremors die a  
slow death.

Vic lets go of his hand, cuddles up to his side. Her hand caresses the golden hair on his muscular chest, and  
she tosses one golden thigh over his. They both enjoy relaxing like this after sex: it is so calming. Vic remarks on  
how good it was. His balls tighten anew by her dancing brown eyes and girlish smile. "If I'm gonna get pregnant,  
we should do it again, just to be sure."

"I'm an old man", he groans. "I'll need at least an hour, forty-five minutes minimum".

'An old man with a cock like a thirty year old!", she giggles.


	5. DOIN IT GOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Herrera-Sullivan bedroom, events take a turn 2ward the  
> NASTY!

The air is redolent with the heady scent of sex. Robert gently kisses her forehead, and then her eyelids,  
saving a last tender kiss that lingers for her lips. "There's SO MUCH OF YOU...SO MUCH," she purrs, nipping  
at his lips and jaw, her dark, dark eyes burning into his. "When you're inside me, I want MORE; when you're NOT,  
I want you IN...all day, I think about you being IN..."

The lust burning in her gaze ignites his own, but unless he takes it down a few notches, he'll cum much more quickly  
than he intends to...he eases back on on his rapid pace until he's once again slowly, sensually fucking her the way he'd begun  
the night...he probes her methodically, taking care t that the shaft of his organ drags against the stalk of her straining clitoral  
bud. On each inward push, she uses her keigels to massage his thick 11". Andrea keeps her eyes, savoring the feeling building  
deep, DEEP inside her. Her pussy grips him with flexing waves of wet heat, as if sucking on it. It seemed that each time Robert  
slides in, her inner muscles it expand around his cock, only to grab it tightly on withdrawal. They are both panting like a  
bellows. Robert withdraws completely, ignoring his lover's whine of disappointment, slides down until his head is level with  
her steamy crotch.

He kisses, tongues, and fingers her juicy wetness, bats the stub of her tiny, hard pearl with the tip of his nose.  
The fingers and tongue tormenting her clit increase their speed, pressing harder against her swollen and sensitive bud.  
He makes it his mission to lap up every bit of the juices glistening on both her inner and outer labia. The smell of her makes  
him drunk, he sniffs deeply of her, snuffling at her like a dog. "Aye, Robert; me vuelvas LOCA, me tienes al punto  
explotar!" (you're driving me crazy, you have me at the point of exploding).

[So, lick it now, lick it good  
Lick this pussy just like you should  
Right now, lick it good  
Lick this pussy just like you should  
[Chorus]  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack]

He pushes in deep, one last deep, skewering thrust, causing Andy's body to tense, and shudder...his hips jerk  
spasmodically, just before he pumps load after load of hot jizz into her clenching, depths. She keeps her ankles  
locked tight behind his back, tightening her muscles on him like a vise, determined to milk him dry of every last  
bit of his precious cargo. They hold one another tightly, their bodies pulsing together in mutual ecstasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you ladies pop your pussy like this  
> Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
> All you ladies pop your pussy like this  
> Shake your body, don't stop, don't miss  
> Just do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now  
> Lick it good suck this pussy, just like you should  
> Right now, Lick it good  
> suck this pussy just like you should  
> Lick my pussy and my crack,  
> My Neck, my back
> 
> KHIA: MY NECK, MY BACK©


End file.
